Heijis Rivale
by blaueRatte
Summary: Heiji bekommt einen Rivalen in Sachen Liebe
1. Teil1

Heiji's Rivale  
  
Einige erinnern sich sicher noch an die Sendung, wo Heiji zum ersten Mal auftauchte. Falls nicht, hier ist ne kleine Zusammenfassung: Die Sendung hieß der Giftmord. Es war ein Zweiteiler, in der Heiji zum ersten mal auftaute. Conan hatte sich ne Erkältung eingefangen. Er bekam von Heiji einen Schnaps, der dafür sorgte, dass er aus den Latschen gehauen wurde. Dann geschah ein Mord. Heiji löste den Fall, jedoch falsch. Doch tauchte unerwartet Shinichi Kudô auf ( Conan hatte sich in sein Selbst verwandelt, durch den Schnaps von Heiji) und korrigierte ihn. Doch Shinichi blieb nicht lange so. Kurz nach Lösung des Falles verwandelte er sich zurück. Heiji kehrte noch Osaka zurück. Die Männer in Schwarz erfuhren nicht, dass Shinichi an der Aufklärung des Falles beteiligt war. Aber diese ff handelt fast nur von Heiji und seinem Privatleben. Die ff spielt, nachdem er von dem Fall zurück kehrt war und sein Privatleben auf dem Kopf stehend vorfinden würde. Lange rede, kurzer Sinn viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
Heiji Hattori war gerade auf dem Weg vom Bahnhof zu seinem Haus. Na ja, es war nicht nur sein Haus, denn er wohnte noch bei seinen Eltern. Doch er hatte das Haus fast immer für sich allein, da seine Eltern selten da waren. Beide arbeiteten sehr viel. Heiji war auch nur selten zu Hause. Sein Hobby oder besser gesagt sein Job, auch wenn er nur selten Geld bekam, hielt ihn ganz schön auf Trapp. Er war Detektiv. Seine sehr große Fantasie half ihm bei der Lösung der Fälle, aber manchmal behinderte sie ihn bei auch, jedoch nur manchmal.( Er ging langsam die Straße hinunter. Er freute sich auf sein Bett. Er war sehr geschafft, mehr als er je zugeben würde. Endliche hatte er den berühmten Detektiv Shinichi Kudô kennen gelernt. Er war sehr gut gewesen, genauso wie Heiji sich ihn vorgestellt hatte. Ihm kam die Gegend leerer vor als sonst. Doch dies bildete er sich nur ein. Er schloss seine Wohnung auf und lies sich auf das Sofa fallen. Dort machte er es sich bequem und schlief rasch ein. Er hatte sich noch nicht mal die Mühe gemacht seine Kappe abzunehmen. Wovon er geträumte hatte, wusste er am nächsten Morgen selber nicht mehr. Er wurde nicht wie gewöhnlich von seinem Wecker geweckt, sondern von dem Läuten der Tür. Er streckte sich und sah auf. Es klingelte noch mal an seiner Wohnungstür. Er stand langsam auf, schritt zur Tür und öffnete sie. Verschlafen sah er in das Gesicht, seines besten Freuendes und dessen Freundin. "Heiji würdest du mal in die Gänge kommen? Du weißt, wir dürfen heute nicht schon wieder zu spät zum Unterricht kommen!", sagte sein Freund Shinji. "Heiji, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Shinji's Freundin Miâ. Heiji hatte total vergessen, dass er heute Schule hatte und seine Freunde Shinji und Miâ ihn wie immer abholen wollten. "Was hast du gerade gesagt?" wollte Heiji wissen, da er nicht zugehört hatte." Ich wollte nur wissen, ob alles mit dir in Ordnung ist." - "Ja, ja ich bin nur müde", meinte Heiji, während er gähnte. "Du warst doch nicht schon wieder mit einem deiner Fälle beschäftigt, oder?", fragte Miâ. Doch bevor Heiji nur etwas sagen konnte, zog sein Freund ihn schon aus der Wohnung und lies die Tür ins Schloss fallen. "Es ist doch jetzt egal ob du müde bist oder nicht. Wir müssen zur Schule!" 'Er nimmt es ein bisschen zu ernst mit der Schule' lächelte Heiji in sich hinein. Doch an diesem Morgen kam es viel schlimmer für Heiji, als er jemals erwarten hätte. Erst kamen sie zu spät(was ja schon sehr schlimm war, grins), obwohl Shinji gehetzt hatte. Dann schlief Heiji mitten in Englisch ein. Eigentlich sollte er eine Arbeit schreiben, doch statt dessen schlief er lieber. Doch lange ging das nicht gut, denn seine Lehrerin, die stink sauer auf ihn war, weckte ihn unsanft. Er musste sich von ihr eine Standpauke anhören und danach verdonnerte sie ihn zum Nachsitzen. Er konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. In den anderen Stunden nickte er auch immer wieder kurz ein, doch kein Lehrer bemerkte dies. Aber seine Freunde merkten es sehr wohl. Manchmal versuchten sie ihn zu wecken, mit Erfolg. An diesen Nachmittag sass er noch zwei Stunden länger in der Schule als die anderen. Dann endlich konnte er um18.30 Uhr nach Hause gehen. Mittlerweile war er wach. Er durchsuchte seine Taschen nach dem Haustürschlüssel. Doch er konnte ihn nicht finden. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass er ihn heute morgen gar nicht mit hatte. 'Dumm gelaufen' dachte er sich, als er vor seinem Haus stand. Doch er wusste wo der Zweitschlüssel lag und zwar unter dem grossen Blumentopf, der neben dem Eingang stand. Er holte den Schlüssel hervor und schloss auf. Als er die Türschwelle betrat, roch er etwas. Es roch angenehm nach etwas selbst gekochtem. Er hatte den Geruch schon lange nicht mehr in der Nase gehabt. Er schlenderte in die Küche und erblickte seine Mutter, die über den Herd stand und kochte. "Hallo Heiji. Du kommst reichlich spät das Essen ist schon fertig", berichte seine Mutter. Sie aßen zusammen. Danach ging er nach oben in sein Zimmer. Er wollte zu seinem Telefon, das auf dem kleinen Tisch stand, um zu gucken ob jemand auf seinen Anrufbeantworter gesprochen hatte. Dabei musste er über einige Sachen stiefeln, die ihm im Weg lagen, z.b. seine Schulbücher, Zeitschriften und dreckige Sachen. Er mochte sein Zimmer so wie es war. Und da dran konnten nicht mal seine Eltern etwas ausrichten. Es waren zwölf Nachrichten auf dem Band. Eine von einer alten Dame, die wollte das er ihre Katze wieder fand. Doch um eine Katze wieder zu finden, war er nicht Detektiv geworden. Er wollte Mordfälle aufklären. Dann waren auf dem Band noch 10 Anrufe von Heiji's weibliche Fans die für ihn schwärmten. Und dann war noch eine interessante Nachricht drauf. Die für Heiji genau das Richtige war. Es war die Frau vom Ex-Bürgermeister, der erst kürzlich verstorben war. Die Polizei meinte, es sei ein Unfall gewesen. Doch seine Frau glaubte nicht daran. Sie war sich sicher, dass es Mord war. Sie bat Heiji darum, dass er sich die Sache mal etwas genauer ansehen sollte. Sie nannte ihm ihre Adresse und meinte, wenn er denn Fall übernehmen wollte, solle er heute um 19.30 Uhr in ihr Haus kommen. Keine Frage, das war ein Fall nach seinem Geschmack. Den wollte er übernehmen. Es war schon 19.05. Er sah kurz aus seinem Fenster. Dann nahm er seine Jacke und verschwand aus seinem Zimmer. Vor der Haustür wehte ihm ein kühles Lüftchen um die Ohren. Er machte sich auf den Weg. Pünktlich kam er an. Schon machte man ihm die Tür auf. Ein junges Mädchen, ca.11 Jahre, stand in der Tür und fragte: " Du bist doch der Detektiv Heiji Hattori, oder?" Er nickt und wurde ins Haus gebeten. Er staunte nicht schlecht, als er das Gebäude von innen sah. Es war sehr groß. Egal wo er hinsah, überall war Marmor. " Ich bin die Frau des Hauses. Danke das sie hergekommen sind. Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden, Herr Hattori. Wir gehen in das Arbeitszimmer meines Mannes", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm. Darauf dreht er sich um und blickte ins Gesicht einer Frau, das finster schien. 'Das ist wohl die Frau des Bürgermeister', dachte Heiji bei sich. Er folgte ihr die Treppe hinauf und betrat das Arbeitszimmer, wo die Leiche gefunden worden war. Man sah immer noch die Umrisse, die die Polizei dort angebracht hatte. "Wir haben alles so gelassen wie es war", sagte die Frau. Die älteste Tochter und ihr Verlobter betraten nun das Zimmer. "Haben sie vielleicht die Bilder, die die Polizei gemacht hat?", fragte Heiji " Natürlich! Hier sind sie", antworte sie und reichte sie Heiji. Er betrachtete sie genau. Dem Ex -Bürgermeister war die Kehle durch geschnitten worden. Heiji machte sich seine Gedanken dazu. Daraufhin sah er sich im Zimmer um. Sein Blick blieb an einem Bild hängen. Dort war der Ex-Bürgermeister, dem ein älterer Mann die Hand reichte. "War ihr Mann Rechtshänder?", fragte Heiji die Witwe. Sie nickte, worauf Heiji meinte: " Also, Selbstmord schliesse ich aus." 'Aber dann bleiben noch drei Verdächtige über. Aber wer war es? Die jüngste Tochter wäre für so was nicht im Stande, da bin ich mir sicher. Da bleiben nur noch die Frau des Toten, Frau Orió, ihre älteste Tochter Sina und ihr Verlobter Kió. Wer von ihnen kann den Mord begangen haben und welches Motiv hatte er bzw. sie?', fragte sich Heiji Da er ja einen Beweis erbringen musste, dachte er angesteckt nach. Frau Orió holte aus ihrer Tasche eine Zigarette und zündete sie mit rechten Hand. " Jetzt weiß ich wer ihren Mann umgebracht hat." ´sagte Heiji Alle drei sahen ihn bestürzt an. Er grinste. "Wer ist der Mörder?" fragte Sina. "Das möchtest du gerne wissen. Es war ....." erwiderte Heiji. "Sie sind der Mörder" sagte er und zeigte auf Frau Orió. Sie sah aus, als ob das der größte Unsinn sei der es auf der Welt gibt. "Heiji Hattori du bist auf dem Holzweg." sagte jemand. Heiji drehte sich um und erblickte ein Mädchen, das nicht viel älter war als er selbst. Sie hat dunkle harre und große blaue Augen. Sie erinnerte Heiji an jemanden, doch an wen wusste er nicht. Heiji fand sogar das sie sehr hübsch war. Aber das spielte jetzt keine Rolle, da sie etwas an seiner Beweislage aus zusetzen hatte. " Es war nicht die Witwe, sondern deren älteste Tochter Sina." "Miké wie kannst du das Behaupten. Ich habe meinen Vater nicht um gebracht. Du musst mir glauben " Sie hielt ihren Verlobten zurück, der sich auf Miké stürzen wollte. " Wer bist du überhaupt das du hier einfach herein strömst und behauptest das ich falsch liege! Wenn, ich ehrlich bin, traue es Sina nicht wirklich zu. Warum bist du dir eigentlich so sicher das es nicht Frau Orió war? Und wie sieht es mit beweisen aus?" fragte Heiji. Das Mädchen lachte. " Heiji du wirst lachen, aber ich bin genauso Detektiv wie du. Ob es dir nun gefällt oder nicht, dass du falsch liegst, ist mir egal. Ich kann es sogar beweisen das du falsch liegst." Sie sah sich kurz im Zimmer um und fing an zu erklären: " Also, wie du eben schon richtig erklärt hast, war es kein Selbstmord. Aber Frau Orió kann es gar nicht gewesen sein, da sie selber Rechtshänder ist. Aber die tiefste Stelle der Schnitt wunde ist links des Verstorbenen. Also, daraus lässt sich schließen das es nur ein Linkshänder gewesen sein kann. Die einzigste die dies ist; ist Sina." Plötzlich griff Kió sie an. Sie achte nicht all zu viel drauf und warf ihn einfach über ihre Schulter. Am Boden blieb er liegen. "Und das Motiv ist ebenso einfach." redete sie weiter, als ob nicht gewesen wäre. " Sina mochte ihren Vater nicht besonders, dass war bekannt. Und dann Verlobte sie sich mit Kió. Kió's Vater war ein Rivale von Sina's Vater. Er hatte etwas gegen die Verlobung gehabt und so tötete Sina kaltblütig ihren Vater." Sina fiel auf die Knie und fing an zu weinen:" Ich musste ihn töten. Er hätte ansonsten Kió getötet. Dieses Schwein nur weil er ihn nicht leiden konnte." Kurz darauf wurde sie von Der Polizei abgeführt. Miké war gerade auf gebrochen als sie eine Stimme hinter sich hörte:" Miké wie bist du nur darauf gekommen?" Es war Heiji gewesen der hinter ihr her eilte. " Heiji es gibt immer nur eine Wahrheit und die müssen wir finden. Du magst zwar spaß daran haben, doch ich nicht." "Warum machst du es denn?" Er hatte sie eingeholt. Sie sah ihn an und sagte:" Weil, ich mich vor ein paar Jahren dazu verschoren habe. Das ist ne lange Geschichte. Vielleicht erfährst du sie eines Tages. Wir sehn uns. Adieu." Sie verschwand. Heiji sah ihr nach. Er wusste nicht was er von ihr und ihrer Art halten sollte. Nun machte er sich auch auf dem Weg nach Hause. Doch er konnte Miké nicht aus seinen Gedanken verbannen. So auch schlief er in dieser Nacht nicht. Glücklicherweise war am nächsten Morgen keine Schule. An diesem Nachmittag, wollte er sich mit seinen Freunden treffen. Er wollte nicht, das da was dazwischen kommt. Er wollte ihnen, von dem letzten Tag erzählen und natürlich auch von Miké. Vielleicht konnte Miâ ihm ja etwas über diese Person erzählen, da Miâ sich für bekannte Person sehr interessiert. Doch zuerst wollte er kurz auf die Bank gehen. Genau das tat er nun auch. Er hatte kaum dies betreten, da stürmten auch schon bewaffnete und Maskierte Typen das Gebäude. Der alte Polizist, der am Eingang wache hielt, versuchte sie auf zuhalten, doch einer der drei Bankräuber schlug ihn nieder. Er fiel zu Boden und blieb bewegungslos liegen. So stellte sich Heiji ihnen in den weg indem er sagte:" Hh ihr seid im Nachteil und hier kann man sehr leicht in die Mangel genommen werden. Ihr habt sowie so eine Change da ich..." Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn einer der Halunken schlug ihn mit einem Schlag in die Magengegend nieder. Er sank auf die Knie und hielt sich den Schmerzenden Bauch. Plötzlich kniete sich jemand neben ihn. " Heiji ist alles in Ordnung?" Er nickte und flüsterte: "Miké." Nun stand sie wieder auf und Heiji bemerkte das Funkeln in ihren Augen. Er wusste zwar nicht was sie vor hatte, doch er ahnte etwas. Sie ging geradewegs auf einen zu und der drehte sich um, da warf ihn Miké einfach über die Schulter. Der blieb auf dem Boden liegen. Dann nahm sie sich die anderen zu Brust. Dem einen verpasste sie einen Schlag in die Magengegend. Heiji wusste, das es der Typ war der ihm diese Bauchschmerzen verursacht hatte. Dem letzten zog sie einfach die Beine weg. Es war nicht so, dass sie sich nicht gewährt hätten, dass haben sie nämlich, aber gegen Miké die wohl Karte trainiert hatten sie keine Change. Als alle drei auf dem Boden liegen blieben, ging sie wieder zu Heiji der immer noch am Boden kniete. Bevor er etwas sagen oder tun konnte, stürmten sechs Polizisten rein und nahmen die drei fest. Als sie dir drei Gauner abführten, sagte einer der Beamten:" Danke Michelle." Und zwinkerte Miké zu. Sie sah ihn nicht an, sondern half Heiji auf die Beine und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Heiji, ich bin dir ne Erklärung schuldig, wenn du Zeit hast, lade ich dich zur einer Pizza ein, und dann will ich versuchen dir, die ganze Geschichte zu erklären, da du ein recht drauf hast, die Wahrheit zu erfahren und mir ist es lieber, wenn du es von mir erfährst als von deiner Freundin Miâ." Woher sie das schon wieder wusste konnte Heiji nicht sagen. Eigentlich war es ihm im Moment egal, denn er war sehr gespannt auf Miké nein Michelles Ereklärung. Beide gingen in ein Restaurant, dass direkt gegenüber der Bank stand. Sie setzten sich in einer Ecke und Michelle fing an zu erklären. "Es stimmt schon mein richtiger Name ist Michelle. Michelle Kudô. Ja du hast richtig gehört, ich bin die ältere Schwester von Shinichi. Den du ja schon kennen gelernt hast." 'In ihrem Fach als Detektiv ist sie unschlagbar.` dachte Heiji.' Ich will gerne wissen wie sie das wieder raus bekommen hat.' "Miké ist nur mein Spitzname. Das sind die anfangs Buchstaben von meinem Freund." Heiji verschlug es die Sprache. 'Sie hat einen Freund. Das hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können.' Doch er blieb sitzen " Du magst ihn wohl gerne." , fragte Heiji. " Ja, ich mochte ihn sehr gern." Jetzt hatte sie es geschafft ihn komplett zu verwirren. ' Was soll das jetzt schon wieder. 'fragte er sich "Wie du mochtest ihn. Warum denn jetzt nicht mehr?" , fragte er sie. "Das ist der Grund warum ich überhaupt Detektiv geworden bin. Mikado ist vor fünf Jahren umgekommen. Hör weiter. Wir beide waren an einem Nachmittag zusammen gewesen, wir wollten Spatzieren gehen. Damals hat mein Bruder schon gerne Detektiv gespielt. Nun ja er hatte damals einen Fall zulösen gehabt. Mikado mochte meinen kleinen Bruder sehr gerne. So haben wir uns in der Nähe des Haus des Verbrechers aufgehalten." Der Gedanke an diesen Tag trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen. Sie wischte sie weg. "Und wie geht es weiter." fragte Heiji vorsichtig. 'Wenn Michelle erzählt, dann kann ich mich gut in sie hinein versetzen.' " Der Typ, den Shinichi gestellt hatte, hatte ein Messer in der Hand gehabt. Es gelang ihm vor Shinichi zuflüchten. Doch ist er dann mit uns zusammen gestoßen." Sie wurde immer leiser und jetzt war es nur noch ein flüstern. "Er hat Mikado zur Seite geschuppst. Und zwar mit der hand wo er das Messer hielt. Mikado fiel rücklings in den reißende Fluss. Bevor ich irgendetwas tun wurde ich auch schon von Shinichi zu Seite gestoßen. Das wollte er eigentlich nicht doch darauf fiel ich in einen Busch. Als ich mich dann endlich wieder auf meinen Füssen stand war weder von Mikado noch von Shinichi und dem Typen keine Spur zusehen. Doch Mikados Leiche wurde nie gefunden. Keine Glaubte mir nur mein kleiner Bruder wusste es besser. Seit dem Tag habe ich mir geschworen ich weder jeden Mörder zustrecke bringen." Sagte sie und stand auf. Bezahlte gerade die beiden Pizzen und auch die Colas die die beiden getrunken hatte und lies Heiji sitzen. Er war total verwirt. Plötzlich sprang er auf und eilte ich hinter her.  
  
Nun wer von euch wissen will, warum die ff Heiji's Rivale heißt sollte nicht versäumen den nächsten Teil zu lesen. Hoffe sie hat euch gefallen. Es wäre schön, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung dazu sagt. 


	2. Teil2

Heiji Rivale  
  
Erst einmal ein riesiges Dank. Die Kommentare haben mir gut gefallen. Aber nun viel Spaß beim Lesen. Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat, aber mir ist diese Datei verloren gegangen also musste ich sie neu schreiben.  
  
"Michelle warte doch mal." , da sie ein schnelles Tempo vorgelegt hatte. Sie wurde langsamer und Heiji konnte aufholen.. "Du hast doch keine Freundin, oder? " , fragte Michelle, doch sie ließ Heiji nicht zu Wort kommen und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund. "Heiji du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Die Sache ist jetzt fünf Jahre her, dass ich einen Freund hatte. Ich hatte total vergessen, wie schön es ist Verliebt zu sein. Um ehrlich zu sein ich habe dieses Gefühl vermisst. Schau mich nicht so an. Es ist mein Problem nicht deins. Bitte glaub mir." Dieses Mal küsste sie ihn leidenschaftlich. Danach lies sie ihn verwirt stehen, weil sie ging. Sie wollte ihm einfach mal darüber nach denken lassen. Aber auch weil sie gemerkt hatte, dass seine Freunde auf ihn zu kamen." Wer war denn die scharfe Braut?" fragte Shinji. Darauf fing er sich einen Rippenstoß von seiner Freundin ein. " Falls du dich daran erinnern kannst, ich bin immer noch deine Freundin. Also, schau anderen Mädchen nicht hinterher." sagte Miâ. " Schon gut, reg dich ab. Heiji wer war sie denn?" fragte und wedelte mit der Hand vor Heiji's Augen her. Doch er war mit seinem Gedanken ganz wo anderes. Was er nicht wirklich war nahm, war das er die ganze Zeit durch lächelte. Dies regte Shinji auf. "Man Shinji merkst du denn nichts. Dein bester Freund ist Verliebt und zwar in Michelle Kudô. Die müsstest du doch kennen. Sie ist die Schwester von Shinichi Kudô." Sie musste lächeln. Ihr Freund hielt nun beide für verrückt. Das war Heiji egal. Er musste Michelle schnell wieder sehen, da er totale Sehnsucht nach ihr hatte. Michelle ging es auch nicht anders. An diesen Abend trafen sie sich endlich wieder in einem Restaurant. Seit diesen Abend waren die beiden offiziell zusammen. Sie verbrachten nun jede freie Minute zusammen. So lernte Michelle auch Miâ und Shinji kennen. Die beiden Mädchen mochten sich von Anfang an, doch Heiji konnte nicht sagen wie das Verhältnis zwischen Michelle und Shinji war. Doch dies bildete er sich wahrscheinlich nur ein. Die vier verbrachten viel Zeit zusammen. Eines Tages wollte Michelle Heiji von der Schule abholen. Eigentlich wollte Heiji die Schule hinschmeißen, doch Michelle ließ dies nicht zu. Michelle sah's auf einer Bank in der nähe von seiner Schule. Als es dann läutete Sprung sie auf und lief zum Eingang. Doch so weit kam sie erst gar nicht. Plötzlich packte sie jemand und zog ihr die Füße ein bisschen weg. Michelle schloss ihr Augen, sie hatte Angst. Der Typ, es war nicht Heiji, das spürte sie. Er küsste sie. Doch das ließ Michelle nicht mit sich machen, sondern verpasste diesem Ekel eine Ohrfeige. Darauf hin ging er ein paar schritte zurück und ließ sie fallen. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen. Um sie herum hatten sich schon einige Schüler versammelt. Michelle sah den Jungen an. Sie war total durcheinander, da sie den Jungen sehr gut kannte, aber alle hatten ihn Jahre lang für Tot geglaubt. Es war Michelles voriger Freund Mikado. Nun stand sie langsam auf, wobei sie Mikado nicht aus den Augen verlor. Michelle hatte sich die Hand aufgeschürft, weil sie sich mit der Hand versuchte hatte abzufangen. Doch das störte sie im Moment nicht. "Du hast immer noch den gleichen Schlag wie früher." , meinte Mikado. "Du bist so ne Arschloch. Mich und viele andere einfach in den Glauben zu lassen du seiest tot. Du bist..." Doch weiter kam sie nicht da Mikado schon wieder versuchte sie zu küssen. Und wieder fing er sich ne Ohrfeige ein. "Lass deine Pfoten von mir. Du kannst nicht einfach nach fünf Jahre wieder auftauchen und so tun als wäre nichts gewesen." sagte Michelle. Sie drehte sich um und wollte gehen doch Mikado hielt sie am Handgelenk fest. Heiji und seine Freunde kämpften sich durch die Menge der Schüler. "Michelle, ich kann es dir erklären." , versuchte Heiji Michelle zum bleiben zu bewegen. "Spar, dir deine Lügenmärchen für jemanden anderes auf.", drehte sich um und ging davon. Heiji sah noch seine Freundin davon rennen. Am liebsten hätte er sich mit diesem Angeber gebügelt. Doch Michelle war ihm wichtiger. Er eilte hinter ihr her. Doch er war nicht allein. Miâ und Shinji waren mit ihm gleich auf. Mikado stand sich immer noch, die Wange reiben da und sah Michelle nach. Sie hatte sich in ihr Haus eingeschlossen und wollte ihre Freunde nicht hinein lassen. Miâ konnte sie schnell umstimmen. Als Michelle ihnen die Tür öffnete wunderte sich Heiji. Da sie keine Träne in Gesicht hatte. Heiji hatte den erdacht gehegt das sie sich Wasser ins Gesicht gespritzt hatte. 'Warum nur?' dachte Heiji 'Vielleicht denkt sie das es falsch ist ihre Gefühlen freien lauf zulassen. Oder sie will ihre Gefühle uns nicht zeigen. Wir sind doch ihre Freunde. Sie ist auch kein Kindisch sie ist das beste was mir passieren konnten.' dachte er Die drei Freunde blieben nicht lange da Michelle meinte dass es besser wäre, wenn sie gehen würden, da sie sich erst mal im klaren werden musste was es bedeute das Mikado wieder da war. So dachte Heiji die ganze Zeit, auf dem Nachhause weg darüber nach. 'Was wäre, wenn sie ihn immer noch mag? Wenn es zur einer Entscheidung kommen sollte, für wen wird sie sich entscheiden? Hoffe für mich.' , dachte er. Er hatte ein unangenehmes Gefühl im Magen. Er vermutete das es etwas mit der Geschichte von eben auf sich hätte, doch er dachte nicht daran das es auch noch einen anderen Grund dafür gebeben könnte. An diesen Abend schlief er einfach nicht ein. Am nächsten Morgen fühlte er sich so als ob eine Walze über ihn hinweggerollt wäre. Er ging, bevor er zur Schule ging noch kurz bei Michelle bei. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass es noch sehr früh war und wollte seine Freundin nicht wecken. Also ließ er lieber bleiben. Miâ und Shinji bekamen mit, dass es ihrem Freund nicht besonders ging. Doch auf die Frage was mit ihm sei bekamen sie immer die selbe Antwort:" Nichts ist mit mir los." Er sagte ihnen jedoch nicht die Wahrheit. Er war aber sehr froh als endlich der Unterricht zuende war. Als, es gongte stürmte er raus. Draußen sah er sich nicht um, so sah er auch nicht die Person die auf gewartet hatte. Plötzlich spürte er einen griff an seinem Arm. "Heiji was ist denn los?" Heiji drehte sich um und sah in das besorgte Gesicht seiner Freundin. Michelle strich ihm über die Wange. Sie war ganz warm. Michelle begleitete ihren Freund nach Hause. Als sie dann endlich zuhause waren, legte sich in sein Bett und schlief auch gleich ein. Der Traum der er hatte war sehr merkwürdig. Erst tauchte dieser Mikado auf, der sich über ihn lustig machte. Dann erschien seine Freundin, die sich bei ihm entschuldigte und dann erblickte er noch Miâ und Shinji, die wirklich sauer auf ihn waren. Doch warum wusste er nicht. Plötzlich spürte er etwas kühles auf seiner Stirn. Erschrocken öffnete er seine Augen. Michelle sah bei ihm am Bett und sah ihn an. "sorry, wenn ich dich geweckt haben sollte. Das wollte ich nicht." , meinte sie sofort als sie mitbekommen hatte, dass er wach war. Heiji wusste nicht mehr was er geträumt hatte. Glück für Michelle sollte man sagen. Kurze Zeit später war er wieder eingeschlafen. Michelle musste kurz etwas einkaufen gehen. Nur ungern wollte sie ihren geliebten allein lassen, doch es ging nicht anders. Bei ihm zu hause war kein Tee aber auch keine Medizin zufinden. Sie hatte es Heiji gesagt, darauf meinte er jedoch nur leise:" Das stimmt schon. Geh du einkaufen und mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Die kurze Zeit komme ich auch ohne dich gut klar." So machte sie sich jetzt auf den weg. Als sie schon auf dem Heimweg war, begegnete sie Miâ. "Hey, Miâ wie geht's?" fragte sie. "Gut, Michelle wie geht es den Heiji?" fragte die Freundin "Ich würde mal sagen, ihm ging es schon mal besser und das er sich jetzt erst mal gesund schläft." , erwiderte Michelle Sie sah der Freundin in die Augen und merkte das Miâ irgendwie traurig aus sah. "Was ist los?", wollte Heiji's Freundin wissen. " Nun ja. Ich will dich nicht beunruhigen aber... Ich glaube etwas stimmt nicht. Da ich gerade eben bei Heiji angerufen habe und keiner ging ran. Du weißt es wahrscheinlich nicht aber Heiji hört immer das Telefon, egal in welchen Raum er ist. Aber eben ist noch nicht mal er ran gegangen." , meinte Miâ  
  
So das war fürs heute. Fortsetzung folgt versprochen. Doch wann kann ich noch nicht sagen. Hoffe nur das es nicht ganz so lange dauert wie diese ff. *grins* Würde mich über Kommentare freuen. 


	3. Teil3

Heiji's Rivale Teil3  
  
Danke für die Kommentare hab mich sehr gefreut, als ich sie gelesen habe. Hoff jedoch ich habe euch nicht allzu auf die Folter gespannt. Nun geht es weiter, viel Spaß beim Lesen. Sorry, das es so lange gedauert hat.  
  
"Du machst Witze, oder?" fragte Michelle Doch Miâ nickte nur. "Doch das stimmt schon." meinte sie "Das glaub ich dir trotzdem nicht, komm lass uns mal nachsehen, denn ich mag bezweifeln, dass er nicht in seinem Bett liegt und schläft." meinte die Freundin von Heiji. So gingen die Freundinnen zum Haus von Heiji's Eltern. Michelle holte den Schlüssel hervor, den sie von Heiji bekommen hatte und schloss die Tür auf. Beide gingen leise die Treppe rauf. Man sah Michelle an, dass sie Angst hatte. Mehr als sie je zugeben würde. Schnell öffnete sie die Tür zu Heiji's Zimmer. Sie sah sich um und erschrak sehr. Miâ schaute nun auch ins Zimmer, sie schrie. Heiji's Zimmer war durch gewühlt, man könnte meinen, dass es Heiji gewesen wäre doch Michelle hatte eben aufgeräumt und außerdem Heiji's Zimmer sah nie so wüst aus wie jetzt und noch da zu war Heiji nicht im Bett. Michelle ging durch Zimmer, sie sah so aus, als ob sie etwas suchte. Miâ konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, doch sie ahnte wohl das die Freundin weinte. Sie ging rüber zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm, doch sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Das war auch nicht unbedingt nötig. Plötzlich fiel Michelles Blick auf einen Zettel, der mitten im Zimmer lag. Sie löste sich aus der Umklammerung ihrer Freundin und ging langsam zu dem Zettel und hob ihn auf. Sie las ihn durch und sah aus, als ob sie dies nicht verstand was auf den Zettel stand. "Was ist los?" wollte Miâ wissen. "Hier lies selber." erwiderte Michelle und reichte ihr den Zettel. Darauf stand: Michelle, du wirst deinen Freund nicht wieder sehen. Such erst gar nicht nach ihm. Er ist nämlich nicht mehr von dieser Welt, sobald du diesen Zettel in Händen hältst. Jetzt würde ich gerne dein Gesicht sehen. Doch wenn du ihn je wieder sehen willst, dann mach dich auf den Weg! Dein Feind  
  
" Mikado" flüsterte Michelle ins Ohr ihrer Freundin. "Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte sie. Michelle zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Würde mal sagen, ich kenn ihn einfach gut. Hilfst du mir ihn zu suchen?" " Klar, Shinji wird sicher auch helfen, doch wo? Osaka ist groß?" Sie sah in diese Augen, die tränten. Die Person sagte leise:" Schau dir den Brief näher an, an der Rückseite ist dunkelroter Sand. Den gibt es nur an sehr wenig stellen in der Stadt. Um genau zu sein, 10 Orte." erklärte die Freundin von Heiji. Nun rief Miâ ihren Freund an, sie meinte er solle sofort zu Heiji's kommen. Er stellte zwar die Frage, warum? Doch seine Freundin meinte nur: "Erkläre ich später." Und legte den Hörer auf die Gabel. 10 Minuten später stand er auch schon vor der Tür. Miâ erklärte schnell warum es ging. Shinji dachte' Michelle ist aber locker drauf, dafür das ihr Freund in Gefahr ist.' Doch wenn er genauer hin sah, erkannte er das es nicht der fall war. Sie war sehr nervös. "Also, wir müssen uns trennen. Shinji du gehst nach Norden und suchst an den Stelen die ich dir in der Karte markiert habe." Sie reichte ihm einen Stadtplan. Sie hatte fünf gefunden, davon nahm sie drei und markierte die stellen, wo es diesen Sand gab. "Miâ du gehst nach westen und ich in den Süden und Osten. Wenn einer Heiji gefunden hat rufst wir die anderen an, dann sehen wir weiter." meinte Michelle eilig. Jeder der drei rannte los. Michele hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Sie musste Heiji finden egal, wie lange es dauern würde. Als erstes ging sie in der Fabrik, der Firma Bauhang. Doch in der Lagerhalle fand sie nichts. 'wäre auch zu schön gewesen, wenn ich ihn gefunden hätte.' dachte sie.' Also, weiter'. Doch auch in der nächsten Adresse fand sie nichts.  
  
Miâ fühlte sich nicht wohl. Auch sie hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl. Sie hatte gerade, den zweiten Punkt durchsucht, jedoch nichts gefunden. Als plötzlich etwas in ihrer Tasche sich regte.  
  
Shinji war schon an seinem letzten Punkt angelangt. Er hatte nichts finden können. Doch plötzlich klingelte sein Handy. Er ging ran. "Shinji, ich bin es Michelle, hab die beiden gefunden." "Wie? Die beiden?" fragte er. "Komm zum größten Jachthafen der Stadt, in die alte Halle, dann siehst du was ich meine und bitte beeil dich." meinte sie und legte auf. Shinji dachte nicht lange nach und raste los.  
  
Michelle betrat nun das alte Gebäude des Jachthafen. "Michelle, du bist spät." sagte plötzlich eine dunkle Stimme. Michelle sah sich um, doch sie konnte keinen erkennen außer ihr Freund und... Beide waren an einem Stahl Mast gebunden, der unter Strom stand und wie es schien war Heiji ohne Bewusstsein. Die Halle war schon seit Jahren kaputt, überall Löcher in der Wand und Rost an den alten schiffen. Es sah nicht gut aus für die Freunde von Michelle. Beide Jungen hatten nur ihre Boxershorts an und es wurde immer kälter in der Halle. Noch dazu hatte Heiji ja 'ne Krippe und Mikado sah auch nicht gut aus "Deine Freunde kannst du nicht retten." Erklärte wieder dei dunkle Stimme. "Das wollen wir mal sehen." meinte sie herausfordert. Ein dunkles lachen hallte von den Wänden wieder. Es lief kalt den rücken des Mädchen runter. "Ich habe einige fallen um deine Freunde herum aufgestellt. Du wirst es nie schaffen, sie zu retten." "Wer immer du bist, was habe ich dir getan, das du meine Freunde in Gefahr bringst. Sie können nichts dafür, dass du mich nicht leiden kannst, also, lass sie frei und stell dich mir." In Michelles Stimme lag etwas ängstliches. Doch man sah es ihr nicht an. "Meinst du, dass ich noch mal auf das selbe rein falle, wie schon vor fünf Jahren. Da muss ich dich enttäuschen, so blöd bin ich nicht mehr." 'Vor fünf Jahren, was war da? Ich weiß es im Moment nicht mehr. Außer....' "Michelle, was ist hier los?" fragte plötzlich jemand hinter ihr. Sie trete sich rum und sah in das Gesicht ihrer Freunde. Michelle nickte mit dem Kopf zu Heiji und Mikado und setzte eine trauriges Gesicht auf. "Gar nicht mal so dumm von dir, deine Freunde zu holen. Doch auch zu dritt könnt ihr nichts ausrichten." ,wieder lachte er. Doch bald hörte er wieder auf weil, Michelle ihn übertönte. "Schon wieder bist du der Dumme, Kai. Du hast nichts dazu gelernt. Vielleicht ja von körperlichen, aber niemals an Intelligenz." "Wer ist Kai?" fragte Miâ Michelle sah sie nicht an, sondern sah die Jungs an. "Erklär, ich euch später, lasst uns erst mal um die Jungs kümmern." 'Warum auch immer, ihr ist es unangenehm, wenn sie vom diesem Kai redet. Aber warum nur?' , dachte Shinji. 'Egal, ich denke Michelle hat recht, wir sollten uns erst mal um Heiji kümmern.' Er sah die beiden Mädchen an. Seine Freundin erwiderte seinen Blick doch Michelle sah ihn jedoch nicht an. Sie dachte nach. Doch worüber konnte keiner der beiden anderen sagen. "Hört mal zu. Ich, weiß wo Kai ist, doch um ihn schnappen zukönnen, brauche ich eure Hilfe" flüsterte sie plötzlich " Lauf einfach in eine andere Richtung als der andere. Dadurch verwirren ihn, hoffe ich doch. Ich traue ihm nicht zu wirklich, dass er schlauer geworden ist." "Und du? Was machst du jetzt?" fragte Miâ besorgt. Sie kannte schon die Antwort, doch ihr war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanke. "Ich stelle ihn. Macht euch keine Sorgen um mich, mir wird schon nichts passieren." ' Hoffentlich geht es diesem mal nicht so aus wie beim letzten Mal, als ich auf ihn gestoßen bin.' dachte sie hoffungsvoll. Die Freunde taten das was Michelle vorgeschlagen hatte und es klappte. Kai hatte keine Ahnung was jetzt da unten vorging. Er stand oben auf der Berüstung, von wo man die ganze Halle einsehen konnte. Als plötzlich jemand hinter ihm sagte:" Kai, ich bin dir wieder überlegen." Erschrocken drehte er sich um und sah in das Gesicht seiner Gegnerin. "Das wollen wir erst mal sehen!" entgegnete er. Beide machten sich zum Kampf bereit. Kai griff als erstes an. Michelle sah seine Bewegungen, wie in Zeitlupe. Sobald er nah genug an ihr dran war, warf sie ihn so einfach über die Schulter und setzte ihn Matt. Ihr Ellenbogen lag an seinem Hals, wenn er wagen würde zu fliehen hätte sie ihn aufhalten können. Da lag er nun, atmete flach und schnell und sah sie mit seinen großen, hellen Augen an. "Kai sag mir sofort wie man den Strom abstellt, dann lass ich dich vielleicht am leben!" Sie grinste. Kai kannte die letzten Worte, da er sie selber vor fünf Jahren zu Michelle gesagt hatte. Doch er ließ sich davon nicht abschrecken. 'Was treib Michelle so lange?' fragte sich Miâ und Shinji gleichzeitig, obwohl sie je an anderen Orten waren. Plötzlich drang ein leiser Schrei an Michellesohren. "Michelle lass es bleiben." rief heißer Mikado herauf. In diesen Moment war sie abgelenkt und Kai nutzte die Gelegenheit aus um seiner Feindin nieder zu schlagen. Er rammte ihr den Ellenbogen direkt unter die Rippen in den Magen. Vollkommen geschafft taumelte Michelle ein paar Schritte zurück. Dies nutzte Kai natürlich aus, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Michelle wischte sich die spucke vom Kinn und sagte:" Du hast dazu gelernt, es überrascht mich wirklich!" Kai rieb sich den Hals, grinste und sagte:" Aber deine Technik ist auch nicht von schlechten Eltern, doch das bring dich trotzdem nicht weiter, da deine Abwehr sehr miserabel ist." Er lachte. Die beiden um kreisten sich und beide sah nun ernst drein. Kai griff wieder als erstes an. Wieder legte Michelle ihn flach. Dieses mal grinste er. Das machte Michelle sehr nervös. 'Hat er noch ein As im Ärmel?' fragte sie sich. "Meinst du wirklich, damit kannst du mich beeindrucken. Was neues kannst du dir wohl nicht einfallen lassen. Wie erbärmlich." meinte Kai. Urplötzlich sprang er auf und drückte Michelle gegen das Geländer und drückte ihr die Luft ab. Sie sah keinen anderen Ausweg, da sie wusste, er wurde sie umbringen ohne mit den Wimpern zu zucken und trat ihm in seine Edelsten Teile. Darauf taumelte er unter Schmerzen im Unterleib zurück. Doch Michelle stürzte vor und schlug ihn nieder. 'Das hast du jetzt davon. Hattest du mir geholfen, lägst du jetzt nicht da.' dachte sie. "Lebt er noch?" fragte plötzlich Shinji hinter ihr. "Ja, er ist nur KO. Kommt gleich wieder zu sich. Bitte tu mir einen Gefallen und rufe die Polizei und pass gut auf ihn auf, so das er nicht abhauen kann. Ja?" Er nickte. Kai kam langsam wieder zu sich. Als er mitbekam was las war schrie er das Michelle eine dumme Ganz sei. Doch sie lies sich davon nicht beirren. Sie sah sich kurz von oben hinunter zu den beiden. 'Kai ist nicht so dumm wie er aus sieht. Er hat um Heiji und Mikado drei ringe mit Strom Kabel, drum rum gelegt. Das ist einfach, da jetzt die beiden raus zu holen.' dachte sie bei sich. Sie stürzte die Treppe runter und lief zu Miâ hinüber. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte sie besorgt. Michelle nickte und sah sich noch mal in der Halle um. Ihr Blick fiel auf langen Holzpfosten. Sie lief rüber und zog ihn herbei. "Was willst du, denn mit dem Teil?" fragte Miâ. Michelle lächelte und erklärte:" Es ist so, Miâ. Holz leitet kein Strom und genau so was brauchen wir jetzt. Ich habe nicht mehr Zeit dir das zu erklären, hilf mir einfach und du wirst sehen wofür ich den Balken brauche." Die Freundin half natürlich mit. Sie legte den Pfosten auf die Ringe. Sofort war die Stromzufuhr unterbrochen. 'Jetzt verstehe ich was sie vor hatte. Gut das Michelle den Kopf nicht verliert, wenn es brenzlig wird.' dachte sie. " Wie kriegen wir jetzt die Jungs da runter?" fragte Michelle nachdenklich. Miâ zuckte mit den Schultern. Michelle spielt mit ihren Finger in den Harren rum. So, merkt man das sie ernsthaft nachdenkt. (Ist nun mal 'ne blöde Angewohnheit von Michelle.) Sie sah nach oben. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass es ganz schon hoch oben war, so ca. 20 Meter hoch. Das war noch ein Problem mehr. Michelle hatte keine Höhenangst und dazu konnte sie klettern wie ein kleines Äffchen. Doch sie war noch nie mit einer Person auf dem Rücken geklettert. Sie wollte ja nicht das den beiden irgendetwas zustößt, also fiel dieser Idee flach. "Ich weiß was wir tun können. Wie wäre es mit einer Leiter." meinte plötzlich Miâ. "Das ich nicht selber drauf gekommen bin." meinte Michelle und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. "Ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne dich tun sollte. Danke. Ich geh eine suchen und du bleibst hier." meinte Michelle eilig. Sie raste los und kam schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder mit einer langen Leiter unter dem Arm. "Hier hol schon mal meine Jacke ich klettere rauf und hole die Beiden wieder und vor allem sicher runter." Genau das tat sie auch. ( Auch, wenn es sie sehr viel Überwindung kostete.) Erst holte sie Mikado und dann ihren geliebten Heiji runter. Als beide sicher unten waren, kümmerte sich Miâ um Mikado und Michelle um ihren Heiji. Beide hatten ihre eigen Jacken um die beiden gelegt um sie zu wärmen. Was auch gut war. Michelle zog Heiji näher an sich. Er machte die Augen auf und lächelte seine Freundin an und streichelte zärtlich ihre Wange. Ihr lief nun Tränen die Wangen runter. Sie hörte erst wieder auf, als Shinji nach ihr rief. Sie legte ihren Freund mit dem Rücken gegen die Leiter und stellte sich so das Shinji sie sehen konnte. " Michelle. Die Polizei kommt erst später, in der Innenstadt herrscht totales Caros. Und Kai ist mal wieder bewusstlos." Michelle schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und kehrte wieder zurück zu den Freunden. "Also, was meint ihr zwei sollen wir lieber auf die Polizei warten oder jetzt gehen." Sie sah die drei an. " Wir beide müssen so oder so auf die Polizei warten. Also können wir zu viert warten." meinte Miâ Die anderen nickten. So warten die Freunde auf die Polizei. Michelle kuschelte sich an ihrem Heiji. Er legt seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und ließ ihn herunter hängen. Dabei berührte den unter Rippenbogen. Sie zuckte etwas zurück. "Was ist los?" fragte er. "Ist nur ein Blau Fleck, ist halb so wild." erklärte sie. Doch bevor Heiji weiter fragen hätte können sprang Mikado plötzlich auf und ging von der Gruppe weg. Erst dachte Michelle er wollte sich, wo anderes hinsetzten aber dann wurde ihr klar, dass er gehen wollte, nicht wo anderes hin, sondern aus der Halle raus. "Mikado, bleib hier." rief Michelle ihm nach, jedoch mit einem besorgten Unterton. "Michelle, ich bin doch nicht blind. Du liebst nun Heiji und nicht mehr mich. Ich kann es dir auch nicht verübeln, wie denn auch nach allem was passiert ist." Er wollte weiter gehen doch Michelle belehrte ihm eines besseren. "Mikado, meinst du wirklich ich lass dich in deiner Verfassung gehen, bestimmt nicht. Mir ist auch egal was du von mir oder Heiji denkst. Doch ich sag dir eins, ich bin kein Unmensch und über normale Freundschaft hast du noch nie nach gedacht. Ich hab nichts dagegen." meinte sie mit einem lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Das reicht Mikado wohl aus, denn er setzte sich wieder zurück. Nach einigen Minuten kam auch schon die Polizei. Michelle und Miâ sprangen gleichzeitig auf und Michelles Lächeln verblasste. "Heiji, dein Vater ist hier." berichte sie. Beide Jungs standen auf und Heiji erblickte ebenso seinen Vater. Er erblickte sie auch und kam auf sie zu. "Heiji was machst du hier und warum hast du nichts an?" Doch bevor sein Sohn etwas antworten konnte, kam ein Polizist und berichte:" Wir haben ihn Herr Kommzar. Es ist der, den vier schon seit längerem suchen." Der Vater von Heiji fuhr die Freunde nach Hause. Heiji legte sich wieder schlafen. Doch bevor er einschlief fragte er:" Michelle, woher kanntest du diesen Kai?" "Willst du das wirklich wissen?" fragte sie ihn. Darauf nickte er. "Also, gut. Alles fing damit an, das Mikado verschwand. Danach war mit mir nicht zu rechnen und das über 11/2 Monate. Dann wurde ich in eine alte Halle gelockt. Dort traf ich auch das erste Mal auf Kai. Ich wusste nur das er Mikado sehr mochte. An dem Tag hat er gemeint, das ich Mikado ja total den Rücken kehren hätte und auch das ich ihn nicht verdient hätte. Auf jeden Fall hat er mich dann angegriffen. Da ich damals noch keine Ahnung vom Kampfsport hatte, hat er mich ganz schön zugesetzt. Als ich aufwachte lag ich mit schwersten Verletzungen im Krankenhaus. Seit dem habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Na ja, heute schon. Dieses mal habe ich ihn geschlagen." Ihr blick fiel auf Heiji, der Eingeschlafen war. Michelle zog ihm die Decke richtig und küsste ihn auf die Backe.  
  
Ende  
  
So das war's. Hoffe sie hat euch gefallen. Ob ich noch mal eine Michelle/Heiji Story schreibe steht noch in den Sternen. Kann sein kann aber auch nicht sei, ich weiß es noch nicht. Aber das wird man dann sehen. Ciao, eure Katrin 


End file.
